


Strangers on a Train

by Rigel99, roseforthethorns



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: James is a complete cad in a good way, M/M, On a train, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Q is a minx, RP, implied D/s undertones, shameless flirting, turned into a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel99/pseuds/Rigel99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: Two strangers meet on a train. Sometimes it's just as simple as that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts), [Tsuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyu/gifts).



> So Tsuyu posted the photo and then Rigell99 and

 

 

Inhaling deep Q opened his eyes and saw this man riding on a train. And he couldn't stop staring.

James smirked as he caught the younger man's eye. He was used to occasionally attracting stares from strangers, but there was something about this young man that he found... alluring was perhaps the right word. He put his book on the seat and was about to stand brunette beat him to it. James raised an eyebrow as the man approached him. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd like... To have... A cup of tea? With me that is?"

Bond did a quick once over of the boffin and smiled. "I would like that, yes."

"Um... Perfect?" Q looked lost. He wasn't expecting the man to agree. The blonde was so out of his league.

James closed his book and stood, giving a little bow and making the younger man blush. "Then let's find the dining car." The bespectacled boffin just blushed even more. He nodded and trailed after the older man, ogling his arse. James didn't have to glance over his shoulder to know the younger man was staring. He may have swayed his hips a touch more than necessary as they walked. They found a table by the window and sat down with menus in hand. "I'm James." The blonde began.

"I... I go by Q. Not really all that fond of my give name..." God, he was starting to ramble.

The blonde man chuckled. "Well then, Q.... what would you like?"

"You preferably." Q blushed and clapped his hands over his mouth.

James's eyes sparkled as he regarded the younger man. "Rather forward of you, but not an unwanted comment." He ordered tea for the both of them and then sat back, watching Q through his own glasses. "How do you like it?" James asked, eyes glinting dangerously over the rim of his glasses.

Q barked out a nervous laugh. "Now who's being forward?!" he giggled.

James stood to take the tray from the waiter. "I meant, how do you take your tea?" he said, placing it on the table. "But I do like the direction your mind's going..."

Q couldn't stop blushing, but James had started it, hadn't he? "Well, I take my tea like I take my men."

James frowned. "Brown and wet?" he asked innocently.

Q's lip twitched as he responded. "Strong and bitter."

"In that case," James replied with a wry smile, "I think you're in luck."

Q quirked his eyebrow, smirking as he blew on and then sipped his tea. "I have to say, the tea isn't quite strong enough for my liking. Any suggestions?"

With nary a word, James leaned forward, hand outstretched. Q relinquished the cup. Holding his gaze, James brought the cup to his lips and downed the remainder of its contents. He swirled it dramatically and stared at the bottom for several long seconds. "According to the leaves, there is a strong possibility our destinies are intertwined." He looked up at him then. "Including lips... limbs....."

The younger man struggled not to laugh. The glasses sliding down to the edge of James's nose are the icing on the cake with his 'fortune telling' act. "Destinies intertwined," he mused. Not for the last time he winked and smirked at Bond, a completely wicked look on an otherwise innocent face. He took back the cup and made a show of studying the leaves. "It doesn't say whether or not you'd even be able to keep up with me."

"Oh really?" James said. "Let me," he added, taking the cup from Q again and giving it a hard stare. "Ah. I think I see the problem," he stated knowingly. Then, with all the care and gentleness he possessed, he reached up to Q's face and took hold of an arm of his glasses. Q barely flinched, surprising even himself. James opened a napkin and cleaned them before slipping them with care back onto his face, a finger glancing a cheekbone as he drew away. "Take another look, Q..."

A faint blush crept its way into Q's cheeks, and he stood, not to leave, but to tower over James for a moment. "Would you like to find out?" He murmured soft enough that only the blond could hear him. At James's nod, Q leaned in close and whispered his compartment number. "I'll be waiting," he added before turning and walking out of the dining car. He walked out with his hips sashaying from side to side, smirking to himself. He had never considered himself so brave.

James watched as Q left, drumming his fingers on the table, contemplating his next move. The man seemed safe enough. His instincts told him as much. But... he'd been fooled before. Fallen into the slender arms of a dark-haired beauty only to looking down the barrel of a gun when he opened his eyes post-seduction. He leaned down to check the small pistol nestled comfortably at his ankle before standing to follow. Well, he thought to himself with an idle shrug, nothing ventured, nothing shagged.

***

Q reached his compartment and unlocked the door. He didn't latch it behind him, would rather ruin the mood to have to get back up and open it for James. The boffin was no fool. He had a taser with him whenever he traveled, just in case things happen. He stashed it now, hiding it in his shoes which, once he removed them, were within easy reach of the bed. Q then took off his socks and dropped them into his bag and was just taking off his belt when the door opened.

"Need a hand?" asked James, sliding the door shut and turning the lock in one smooth move.

Q turned full towards the blond and grinned. He dropped his hands and held still as James approached. "Or two if you can spare them."

"Oh I believe I can spare a lot more than that," he said, wrapping one arm around his waist while the other sought refuge at the nape of his neck, bracing himself against Q's body.

"Are you opposed to things being... rough?" Q murmured in James's ear as he couldn't quite suppress a shiver at how being this close to the older man turned him on. The boffin felt the slightest of pressures increase in James' grip at his neck in response to his words.

"I may have... one or two triggers that you need to be aware of," he whispered, pulling him closer.

"Tell me. I know I look fairly innocent but not typically in bed. What are your limits? Or do you want to be in control?" He very gently bit James's earlobe and tugged with his teeth.

"Trust does not come easily to a man like me," Bond whispered back, turning his own lips to brush gently along the side of Q’s throat. "I like to tie but not to be tied" he continued while tracing his hands down Q's arms to hold his wrists gently behind his back. "And no blood. At least, not here. Not now." The bite to his shoulder through his shirt was light and maddeningly arousing all the more for that. "That kind of association, made while bringing pleasure to someone as beautiful as you would be quite unpalatable." James leaned back with a smile. "But just from this appetizer," he said, leaning into a brief and teasing meeting of lips, "I can tell how delectable you taste and that being greedy will not be necessary in order to get...(kiss) my...(nip) fill...(pause)..."

Q's cheeks were pinker, hazel eyes blown wide and dark with lust. His erection strained in his trousers insistently. James's lips were softer than he'd thought possible, and the man tasted of the tea they'd both drunk. He smelled spicy too, some kind of musky cologne that filled Q's nostrils and made his head spin. "I like being tied. I like fucking and being fucked," he murmured. "I like receiving orders. I like it when my partners talk to me in bed." He took James's hand from his hip and guided it to his cock. Bond could feel it through the soft material of Q's trousers. "This is how much I want this. James. So since you find trust challenging, how about I give you mine? Turn myself over to you? Give you my body?"

The train jolted viciously forward, so completely consumed by his focused attention on Q, it caught James off guard, sending them both tumbling to the floor with Q landing on top. James found the position surprisingly comfortable and obviously arousing, Q squirming to pull himself up. "Wait," said James, pulling him down again. So Q softened his movements, drawing their hips together in a slow firm grind. James decided a little bit of surrender might go a long way to benefiting them both.

The sudden drop to the floor took Q by surprise, but he couldn't say he was disappointed at all. James was absolutely gorgeous, all piercing blue eyes and his sex and gravel voice. The younger man gladly began the slow, torturous grind of their clothed erections while he kissed James and the older man kissed him back.

Of course, the best laid plans could be equally as quickly unlaid. In this case, in the shape of a sharp knock on the compartment door. "Tickets please!" came the curt and officious sounding voice from the other side. James' head fell back with a thud, and Q let out a muffled laughing groan into that finely sculpted, semi-shirted chest.

"Of all the bloody..." Q swore as he rummaged around for his ticket. He swiped the one James was holding up and traipsed to the door, complete with disheveled hair and kiss swollen lips. The conductor had enough sense to avert his eyes and punch the tickets swiftly. Locking the door once more, Q leaned back against it with a sheepish grin. "Now where were we? Because I believe you were about to take my clothes off," he purred.

"Actually," retorted James, sitting up placing his back against the opposite wall, "I believe I'd much rather enjoy a striptease."

Ohhhhh but wasn't this man just delightful. Bracing his feet so he could sway with the train as it rocked, Q worked on his jumper first. He pulled the knitted garment up slowly, revealing his pale torso one centimetre at a time until his head was freed from it too. "Like this?" He asked as his fingers go to the button of his trousers.

"Well fuck this," growled James, rising to his feet lightning quick and sweeping forward to finish the job as quickly as possible. Q giggled, actually giggled as James's hands knocked his own aside. "Someone is eager. What was that about being greedy earlier?"

"Greedy," said James, yanking down his trousers, Q helpfully stepping out of them before hoisting him up against the compartment door, "is taking more than a participant are prepared to give. Short of wrapping yourself in a big red bow, I'd say my greed pales in comparison to your showmanship, Q."

Q wrapped his arms and legs around the still maddeningly clothed James. "I am nothing if not showy. And you are still dressed. Something I want to rectify." But before he could reach for the buttons of James's shirt, Q found his wrists pinned to the door. His eyes blew almost completely black with lust and he saw James smirking at him. It's a little half smile that pulled the corner of his mouth and made him look positively ravenous. The younger man shivered with arousal and tested James's grip. It's firm but not bruising. Good. "Something wrong?" he asked, trying to mask how breathy he sounded.

"I think I'll keep you..." whispered James.

Something in Q's heart pulled at those words, and never had he ever wanted anything more in his life. "Somehow I don't think I'd mind if you kept me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments always welcome!


End file.
